All In Love And War
by Sarah-uchiha
Summary: Gazing into the faded jade irises closing them she averts her face away from his stare, While her Secret lover is fighting a war she is fighting a war in her heart and mind. i suck at summary's *sigh* Sasusaku InoShika OCsaku


Jesse Katon a newly elected Senator from the Land of Wave, sat on the opposite side of the desk from the Hokage Orochimaru. Jesse was somewhat tall, most women found him to be a very handsome young man. The 25 year old Politician had light brown hair, and brown eyes to match. He had a small scar above his eyebrow, but most people told him it gave his face character.

He didn't want to be a character though. For his relatively young age, he was seen by most as a very disciplined and very passionate about his work.

"So, Senator. How does it feel?" Orochimaru spoke with an elegant but monotone voice.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, what do you mean?" Jesse asked with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"To be newly elected. Your predecessor held that position for quite some time. It must be quite an honour to represent your people." The Hokage answered.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Jesse responded, shaking his head as to shake cob webs out of his mind. "Just that woman that was leaving your office before I came in."

"Oh yes, you mean Senator Haruno." Orochimaru corrected him, informing him of the woman's name. He smiled at the thought of her.

"She's absolutely gorgeous. I'm sorry, she just took my breathe away for a moment. I'm not usually like this." Jesse informed the Hokage.

"It's quite all right, she has that effect on a lot of men." Orochimaru stated.

He looked at the young man and smiled reassuringly.

"It's an honour to meet you too you're Excellency, of course." Jesse said with a charming smile. "I know this might seem sudden, but I'm interested. Is she taken?"

"There are a lot of Senators, I cannot possibly keep up with all of the rumours. But, there have been some rumblings, but to the best of my knowledge, she is not spoken for." The oldest of the Pair replied, grinning uncontrollably now.

"Interesting, indeed." Jesse remarked.

The two continued to discuss other things. The Nin Wars became a main topic of discussion between the two men. Several minutes passed as more idle chit chat ensued.

"I hate to break this conversation off, but I do have several more appointments to get to today." Orochimaru informed the young man.

"Of course, you're very busy, as am I. It was a great honour to meet you sir." Jesse said, as he stood up and slightly bowed to the Chancellor. He was then escorted out of the room by the Hokage himself.

Sakura, Temari, and Idate exited the Senate meeting room, walking together discussing the day's events.

"I don't know, I'm still undecided on bill 432592." Sakura said, looking up at her one of her best friends Temari.

"Sakura, you can't be serious, it's an obvious vote for no. We cannot afford anymore of the Peoples taxes to be spilled into this War." Temari said sternly.

"I'm just torn, I have friends out there in that war. More money could definitely help, but I'm afraid for the Lands economy." Sakura told her side of the story as the three continued to walk stride for stride.

"Excuse me."

Sakura stopped as she saw a man standing in front of her. She did not recognize him, but he was certainly dressed as a Senator would. He wore a red almost silky looking throw over robe. His hair was neatly combed. He looked at Sakura in her Jade eyes. She wore a long white dress, with her pink hair done up in buns, but with a few stray tendrils flowing down her gorgeous face.

"I am Jesse Katon, newly elected Senator of Wave."

"I am Sakura Haruno of Konoha."

She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he took her hand and kissed it gently. She did not want to pull away for fear of disrespecting him, but it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Temari cleared her throat, as to break up the small moment.

"I am Temari representative of Sand, this Idate representative of Tea."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jesse said, quickly shaking both of their hands. He quickly turned his attention back to Sakura. "I'm sort of lost, I was just looking for some friendly faces."

"Well, we are friendly. Most of the time at least." Sakura said jokingly.

"So I've heard. I met the Hokage yesterday, he informed me that you and your friends might be able to show me the ropes, at least until I get the hang of things." Jesse said, smiling at Sakura, looking deeply into her eyes. She quickly averted her eyes down, so as not to look at him. He felt her growing tense, so he stopped his advancements.

"If you wish, we could meet tomorrow, here. I have some things to attend to today." Sakura stated.

"That would be more than wonderful. Thank you Milady." Jesse responded. He then nodded to Temari and Idate and went about his way. The three Senators then began to walk upon their path again.

"He seems to like you Sakura." Temari spoke up,

"Don't be ridiculous." Sakura said, shaking her head, and disregarding her notion.

Idate looked at Temari and gave her a warm smile, as the three continued to walk along.

"Sorry Naruto, but I thought he had you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-teme, I can look after myself worry bout your self." he yelled back

the pair Leaped separate ways as they battled against a small blockade of chuunin. Sasuke had just taken down two with his 'Phoenix Flower Justsu' trying to gang up on Naruto. Sasuke then flickered to Naruto's side, Back to Back fighting the crowding party.

"Move out of the way Teme!" Naruto said, as a Barrage of Kunai buzzed in between the two.

"I'm moving!" Sasuke replied smugly.

"Patience you two!" Kakashi's Voice boomed through the canopy

"Patience hasn't gotten me near Konoha in months. I'm ready to end this mission now so I can go home!" Sasuke remarked, while paralysing 3 jounin with his 'Chidori Nagarishi'.

Naruto just shook his head, feeling the reason why Sasuke wanted to go home. He could never bring himself to approach his brother figure about it. He trusted his judgment, somewhat at least. He trusted him with his life, he knew that much. Sasuke would make the right decisions.

Just as those thoughts passed through his mind, Sasuke leapt into the air coming down into a Whirlwind to take out an Squad of small Chuunin coming towards them. Yes, Sasuke was wise beyond his years, even if some would disagree.

"I suppose you just miss your friend Orochimaru too much, aye?" Kakashi Shouted sarcastically, as he stabbed one of the Squad Captains.

"Hn, and yes I miss the Chancellor. I have much more interesting conversations with him." Sasuke replied trying to get under both of his teammates skin, then he burst into laughter.

"I'm sure you do, after all Politicians can say just about anything and get away with it."

"Well, I'm not, and I still get away with everything." Sasuke remarked.

"One day it's going to catch up with you, my former student."

They continued there brigade on the Federation ships. Soon they were finally joined by a group of Anbu to assist in the battle.

"I thought these guys would never show up." Naruto bellowed a bit irritated.

Sasuke ran forward launching a pair of Jounin into the tree's above along with a flurry of fire.

"Nice, even Sakura would have been impressed by that." Kakashi joked, but also hinting.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sasuke responded, this time he seemed to be the one irritated.

Naruto then let out a howl of a laugh of his own.

Sakura stood at her balcony, looking at the busy Streets of Konoha. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the lake country, but she had to admit for a city, Konoha was quite beautiful in it's own regard.

Ino walked up to Sakura, holding a trey with a cup of tea on it. Sakura turned around hearing her many chains clatter together.

"Sakura, your tea." Ino chimed up.

"Thank you." Sakura said, smiling at the golden hair woman. She took the cup of tea off the trey, and took a small sip.

"I'm sorry to ask, but when might Sasuke-kun be returning?" Ino asked shyly.

"It's okay Ino, do you miss him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes, but I very much would like to see Shikamaru again as well." Ino answered.

Sakura couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Her smile was absolutely radiant.

"I hope they will both be back soon, I miss Sasuke-kun so much." Sakura said, turning back around, looking into the sky as the sun started to go down, and darkness was beginning to set in.

"I do hope they are alright, this dreadful War, is terrible!" Ino uttered, as she turned around and walked slowly away, leaving Sakura to the konoha evening.

* * *

What you think?

R&R

Yes Sasuke is OC


End file.
